Love Is A Funny Thing
by FuglyJiminyCricket
Summary: Crossover with SPN, no prior knowledge required although it will help. Bella and Edward are perfectly happy and soon to be married then somebody from Bella's past comes back and things change. AU Set after Eclipse Twilight and after Lazarus Rising SPN
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural only storyline**

**Chapter 1**

It was raining in Forks, which was not unusual but I didn't care as Edward and I were sitting in his room listening to music just content to be in each others company. Edward was slowly stroking my arm as I was slowly drifting off to sleep. We were interrupted by Emmett bounding through the door with a cheeky grin on his face!

"Alice says there is going to be a thunderstorm in an hour so you up for a game?" his eagerness was obvious.

"Firstly Emmett whatever happened to knocking? And yes that sounds great, that is as long as you don't mind Bella?" Edward asked looking at me.

"No that's fine as long as I don't have to join in!" I jumped up to show my readiness, but was hit with a thought! "I have to get changed! I can't wear this!" I was currently wearing a pair of leggings and a long baggy top combination that Alice had insisted I wear, not the best outfit for sitting in the rain watching vampires play baseball!

Edward and Emmett both laughed at me and left the room allowing me privacy in getting ready. Not long after I had agreed to marry Edward and started spending the majority of my time here Edward decided it might be a good idea for him to buy me a wardrobe, despite my protests, which Alice then promptly filled! So I went to have a look to see if she had brought me anything appropriate to wear tonight. I found a brand new pair of jeans that were a looser fit than I normally wore and a top I could only assume was the local teams jersey. I grinned Alice had obviously seen that this occasion would arise. I threw on my clothes and put my hair into a loose bun, deciding that was the best way to keep it dry, I put on my trainers and made my way downstairs where every one was waiting for me.

"My god Bella you actually look like you might know something about baseball! Shame we know the truth!" trust Emmett to comment!

"Thanks Em, I try my best!" I ignored the second half of his comment.

"Right now every one is ready lets go!" I am not sure who is more excited Emmett or Carlisle!

As everyone ran off leaving me and Edward alone he took my face in his hands and gently pressed a kiss to my lips.

"You look lovely, my love. Come on you ready?" when I nodded he placed me on his back and started running to the clearing.

We arrived after a few minutes, I kept my head buried in Edward's neck the whole journey, it was still not something I had gotten used to. It had stopped raining and I was just about to ask Alice if she was sure about the thunderstorm when a flash of lightening shot in the sky quickly followed by a clap of thunder.

The Cullen's split into 2 teams, Edward, Carlisle and Alice against Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Esme came and sat with me as she would be umpire. I watched, for a while still amazed at the distances Emmett could hit the ball and the speed at which Edward could catch them. After a while I laid down on the grass and found myself wishing that a certain brown haired man was here too. I shook myself, I hadn't thought of him for months why was I suddenly pining for him? I sat back up and found the match was just coming to an end when Alice suddenly stiffened and we all knew she was having a vision. Jasper immediately was by her side, as ever when she was having a vision the concern on his face evident. After half a minute she focussed back on us, looking straight at me with questioning eyes.

"Alice, what did you see? Why are you singing the French national anthem?" Edward asked her, obviously annoyed she wasn't allowing him to see what she had seen.

"I saw 2 men approaching, both carrying guns and machetes!" Alice continued to stare at me as she spoke as if trying to convey a hidden message which I wasn't getting.

"Alice, what is it? Are they after you?" I asked, really confused where this was heading.

"No, well yes but not me, vampires in general! But it's weird I don't see them killing us or even attempting to, all I see is them walking up to us and stopping in shock!" I could tell she was holding something back and my mind started to put the pieces together. I was starting to work out who it could be she had seen and the prospect of seeing them again was upsetting because of the memories of_ him_ they would produce. Had I done this? The first day I think about him for months and then this happens.

"When are they going to be here?" Carlisle asked, "They will appear out of those trees in a few minutes" Alice answered.

We all looked over to where she had indicated and waited. After a few minutes 2 figures emerged, in deed carrying guns and machetes. I didn't get a good enough look before I was pushed behind Edward and Jasper. If it was who I thought it was then Cullen's would be safer hiding behind me!

"Why look what we have here! Vampires! And me with my nice clean machete! Now that is what I call timing!" A male's voice called out not far from the Cullens, I knew that voice, it couldn't be! Could it? Why here? Why now?

"What do you want? We doing no one any harm, there is no need for violence!" Carlisle spoke for the family.

"No harm, so that's why we heard about all those mysterious deaths in Seattle a few months ago? So that wasn't you, do you expect us to believe that, because going on past experience you vamps aren't the most honest bunch!" I was positive who it was now and was just about to make my presence known when I heard a voice I didn't think I would ever hear again.

"Dean, come on man, let's hear them out! Remember that nest we found in Montana, Lenore?"

I couldn't stop myself and before anyone, including the Cullens, had realised I pushed myself forward and locked eyes with someone I thought was dead!

"Sam?!"


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting Introductions

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own either Twilight or Supernatural, all i own is the original storyline!!**

**Chapter 2**

The shock on my face was nothing compared to the shock on both Sam and Dean's! A silence went over the field for a few seconds before Dean came to his senses.

"Bella! My god, what are you doing here? And with them?" Trust Dean to worry about minor things like my hanging around with vampires at a time like this!

I rolled my eyes at Dean before turning my attention to Sam, who looked like he had seen a ghost, which almost made me laugh.

"Iz? I can't believe it, but you live in Phoenix, did you and Renee move?" Sam was still recovering from the shock. Sam was the only one who was ever allowed to call me Iz, it was great to hear that name again after almost 2 years.

"I moved, mum got remarried and I decided to come live with Charlie, but more importantly what are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" Tears sprung to my eyes at the memory of getting the news.

"It's complicated Iz but lets just say I am fine now! I am surprised Bobby didn't phone you! Come here!" Sam grinned and I ran at him.

I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and causing both of us to go crashing to the floor where we both proceeded to burst into laughter. Once Sam had managed to stand us both up he pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head, behind me I could hear Edward growl but I did not let go. Tears started falling at the memory of getting that phone call over a year ago, I decided not to tell Edward about it but he knew something had happened to make me upset.

"Ssh Iz-Iz, there is no need for tears I am fine, it's ok, I am right here. Pinch me if you like!" Sam said into my ear, calming me in a way only he could, we both chuckled as I did indeed pinch him. I felt safe in Sam's arms, he always had a way of making me feel protected even when there was no threat of danger.

"Excuse me, not meaning to sound rude but who are you and how do you know Bella?" Edward's immediate dislike for them was obvious! I prayed he would like them, I wasn't sure what I would do if he made me choose, Jacob had been hard enough I didn't think I could do it again.

"Well, sorry for not introducing ourselves to vampires, didn't realise you were all civilised!" Dean remarked back.

"Dean! That's enough, everybody this is Sam and Dean Winchester. Sam, Dean this is the Cullens, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward." As I went through everybody they acknowledged Sam and Dean apart from Edward who just glared at them.

The silence that fell upon the group was VERY obvious and I could see the confusion in the Cullens eyes as their gaze flittered between me and the Winchesters.

"Ok, awkward!" Sam and I laughed at Dean, he always knew when to break the tension.

"So, I take it you don't feed from humans? Or at least I hope you don't cause then it would get really awkward!" Sam asked, he had always tried to see the good in everyone and to see him make an effort with the Cullen's was brilliant. God how I had missed him, I gripped him tighter, having not let go since we started hugging. I looked up at him with a huge grin on my face which he returned before tapping me on the nose in an affectionate way just like he used to.

"No, we feed off animals, but how did you know what we were before you even saw us?" Carlisle got to the point, asking the question I knew was on everybody's lips, the Cullen's prided themselves on moving on before anyone became suspicious of them and to find two people who had identified them so quickly must have hurt.

"We are hunters" Trust Dean to get straight to the point! "We hunt evil supernatural sons of bitches like yourselves and kill them!" The Cullens all exchanged odd looks and looked back at the Winchesters like they were from another planet.

"You what! You hunt and kill the supernatural? Why would anyone do that?" Emmett looked the most confused out of anyone.

"That is a long and complicated story which I don't want to get into right now, besides I want to know why Bella is hanging around with vamps? Didn't your uncle ever explain to you the dangers? If he didn't I know Sammy did!" Dean turned on me now and I could see the Cullens stare at me with disbelief, they obviously thought I had been lying to them all this time.

"Dean, don't start, Uncle Bobby gave me a huge lecture when I told him and he has accepted my choices so can't you for once in your life leave well enough alone!" Dean stepped back from me, I had never answered back to him before and I could tell it hurt.

"It's going to start raining in a minute, how about you guys come back with us to our home and you can explain everything to us?" Carlisle tried to bring some order back and I was grateful.

"Ok, but I will be bringing the machete in with me, can't be too careful!" Dean gave his usual smirk, why did I idolise him so much when I was growing up!

"Brilliant! I will go with the guys to show them where the house is and we will meet you there!" I finally let go of Sam before grabbing his hand and pulling them back towards where they had appeared out of the trees. The grin that had been on my face since first hugging Sam had not yet gone!

I looked back and could see the Cullens were all staring at me with a mixture of shock, hurt and confusion, especially Edward. How was I going to explain this to them? And how did I feel now knowing Sam was alive?


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up and Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural just the storyline. **

**Just a quick thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favourites. Glad you are enjoying it! I really enjoyed writing this and i hope you can tell!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Sam, Dean and I pulled up to the house 20 minutes later having not spoken apart from me giving Dean directions. Sam and I kept making eye contact in the mirror and every time we did both of us broke into a huge grin. I could feel my heart beating faster and Edward barely crossed my mind it was only when I remembered where we were headed that I started to feel slightly guilty.

As we walked through the front doors I could feel the tension in the house, everyone was gathered in the living room and I immediately felt guilty. Jasper looked up at me, obviously feeling my guilt and I knew he was trying to figure out why.

I took a seat on the armchair, leaving Sam and Dean to sit on the sofa next to it. We all sat in silence for a few minutes, no one quite sure what to say. I kept my eyes on the floor not knowing who to look at, but in my thoughts I wanted to sit next to Sam and just talk rubbish like we used to and I was again grateful Edward couldn't read my thoughts. But what if he read Sam's? I gulped at the prospect.

"So, Sam, Dean, how do you know Bella?" Esme ventured to bring up the subject that was causing the most confusion. I decided it would be safe to look up now and looked over to Sam and Dean.

"Well, our dad used to be friends with Bella's uncle who is also a hunter and we used to spend a lot of time together growing up. Our dad would leave us at Bobby's whilst they were off hunting and Bella's mom used to watch over us, she's like the little sister I never wanted!" I made eye contact with Dean and saw he was smiling at me with love in his eyes.

"Thanks Dean, you are like the big brother who I am so glad I don't have!" I could give as good as I got, I learnt something good from Dean! I am glad Sam hadn't answered, his and my relationship had never been one of brother and sister! I saw Edward give me a questioning look, was it obvious that there was history between me and Sam? What was Sam thinking about as Dean spoke?

"So is that how you two got into hunting? Your dad?" Jasper looked intrigued why someone would choose their lifestyle. I supposed with his background he could understand not questioning your family and following them into war even if you didn't want to.

"Yes and no" Sam didn't look in the mood to share and I could understand why having been told the story when I was much younger. "Our dad started hunting when we were both very young and we have never really known any other life"

"Except for when Sammy here packed up and left us to go to college!"

"Dean, that was uncalled for! Sam deserved to try and have a normal life!" I always got defensive of Sam, it was in my nature.

"It's ok Iz, if I hadn't then Jess would still be alive and maybe so would dad" Tears appeared in Sam's eyes, he has always felt guilty for his mom's death and now I feared he felt the same for Jess' and his dad's.

"Sam, don't think like that, it wasn't your fault, none of their deaths were! Your mum, dad and Jess were killed because of yellow eyes not you! How can you blame yourself?" I reached for his hand which he willingly gave.

"Yellow eyes?" Edward's face showed even more confusion as did the rest of the Cullens.

"A demon." Dean was not giving anything away. "But he isn't a problem anymore"

"WHAT! You finally managed to kill the bastard?" I was shocked, why hadn't Uncle Bobby told me any of this? The Cullens all looked at me scandalised that I had sworn, in the heat of the moment I forgot that when I moved to Forks I had tried to act more like a young woman and less like a rough and ready bloke!

"We did, Dean did. But not before other things occurred. Bobby was right Iz, I did die. Dean, stupidly, did a deal to bring me back but that's another story!" Sam looked over at Dean and I could tell this was an argument they constantly fought.

"What! Dean, I don't know if I want to hit you or hug you!"

"Woah Bells! You know I couldn't live with myself without Sammy, it's my job to look after him. I couldn't think of any other option. Put yourself in my shoes what would you have done?" I couldn't meet his gaze because we both knew I would have done the exact same thing for Sam.

"Can we just slow down a minute here! I for one am totally confused, firstly Bella, you knew about all this supernatural stuff before you met me, then why did you act like you didn't know I was a vampire?" Edward turned his attention to Sam now "Secondly how can you have come back from the dead and why can't I read either of your minds? And why are you calling her Iz? She hates that name?"

"I didn't know much about vampires, Uncle Bobby and John always believed that they had all been destroyed years ago by another hunter. I have read various books about vampire lore but the legends about vampires are varied and not many of them agree on anything! So when we first met I dismissed vampires, thinking that they didn't exist anymore! I never lied to you!" I looked at Edward who looked like he was finding it hard to take all this new information about me in. "As for Sam, that I would like to know!" I turned my attention back to Sam. " Last time I spoke to Uncle Bobby he was distraught because you had been killed and Dean was falling apart, what happened?"

Sam and Dean shared an uneasy look, neither one looking comfortable sharing their story with a room full of vampires.

Sam eventually gave a big sigh and began. "Well, you know about the yellow eyed demon, well he had plans for me and other children like me." He sighed giving me a chance to register what he had said.

"Wait, what do you mean others like you? What about you?" I was intrigued what Sam was talking about. Dean cast a glance at the Cullens obviously weighing up how much he could tell them. "You can trust them Dean, I trust them!" He looked over to Sam who nodded before starting with his explanation.

"Well, for about a week before Jess died I started getting these dreams, it was the same dream every night but I ignored them, thought it was just fear of losing her. It was only after Jess died that I started to realise what they meant. Iz, I dreamed of Jess' death, exactly how it happened. The blood drops, her…" Sam paused and I knew it still hurt him to talk about it. "Her on the ceiling, the fire everything. Then I started getting other dreams of other people dying unnaturally and after a few incidents Dean and I came to realise they were all people connected to yellow eyes. They were a few of us, all born in the same year, some had mothers who died in house fires and all displayed psychic abilities, I met a couple of them. Then one day I woke up in this abandoned town with a few of the others I had met and some I hadn't. I found out that yellow eyes had gathered us all together to battle it out until only one of us was left! Apparently he only needed one of us, the strongest one, needless to say my kind forgiving nature backfired against me! Instead of killing the last remaining guy who attacked me unprovoked, I took pity on him and let him live! Big mistake, one that cost me my life" Sam went silent then and looked to the floor. It broke my heart to have him tell me this but I HAD to know!

Dean took over the story, "Bobby and I brought Sam back to a shack that we had not far from where we found Sam and after many arguments I told Bobby to leave me alone and let the world go to hell! After much soul searching I knew I couldn't continue without Sammy so I made a deal with a crossroads demon who gave me one year in exchange for Sam's life. I raced back to the shack and found Sam alive, god, I have never been so happy to see the bitch in my life!" Dean smirked at the last comment.

"Jerk!" Both Sam and I said at the same time and the tension broke between us. We immediately burst into laughter! It was just like being back with them at Uncle Bobby's. When we eventually regained our composure I noticed all the Cullens were looking at me like they had never seen me before. I immediately blushed, embarrassed that I was totally ignoring my 'family'.

"Sorry, but I haven't seen these guys for a long time and we spent so much time together over the years sometimes we forget our surroundings!" I tried to explain to the Cullens the reason for my odd behaviour.

"Yeah, Bells was such a funny kid, always falling over trying to keep up with me and Sam. Although Sam always waited for her, but that's my dorky little brother for you!" Dean glanced over to me and Sam with his cheeky grin.

"Well someone has to take care of her! She is so clumsy! I felt it was my duty to guard her at all times!" Sam chuckled in response and I immediately saw Edward tense up.

"I totally agree with you man but did you have to go all girly when she cut herself!! You used to flap around her like she was made of china!" Dean smirked as Sam glared at him.

"I only made a fuss because I didn't want her to faint! You remember as well as me what would happen, she faints, she wakes up, she cries then she pukes. And for the record Iz crying is not a pretty picture!" Sam retorted. I started getting a bit annoyed being talked about when I was in the room.

"Excuse me guys I am here you know! And what do you mean not a pretty picture! Even when I managed to get covered in blood and rock salt you said I was adorable! Or was that just a lie to get me to stop crying?" As soon as the sentence was out of my mouth I instantly regretted it, not Edward was bound to guess the nature of mine and Sam's relationship but I had just given Dean the perfect opportunity to rib me about that incident!

"You are, you are. Don't worry my opinion hasn't changed! In fact in the last 2 years you have changed from a cute, sweet innocent girl to a intelligent, funny, gorgeous woman." Sam's eyes never left mine as he said this and all I wanted to do was jump over to him and kiss him within an inch of our lives. I barely remembered the Cullens were sitting there until I heard an unmistakeable growl coming from Edward. I didn't look over to him however I remained looking at Sam who suddenly seemed to remember where we were. "Do you remember what I said to you before we left last time?" I nodded and he continued. " Well nothing has changed on my side at least. God I sound like a girl! See what you do to me!"

Dean's smirk got bigger at the last statement! "That is why I avoid chick flick moments dude, only get yourself in trouble!"

I could feel the tears welling up again, I knew Sam cared for me, and how much I cared for him but I never thought he would still feel the same after all these years. I also realised that Sam had almost unknowingly told me in front of all the Cullen's that he loved me and to make matters worse I no longer knew who I loved more, Edward or Sam?


	4. Chapter 4: Funny and Not So Funny Tales

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it means alot to know that people are enjoying this story as much as me!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, all I own is the storyline. **

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

All the Cullens sat in stunned silence, obviously digesting all the information that had been revealed in the last few minutes. Edward looked like he couldn't decide whether to be angry, upset or both and I found myself torn between who to comfort first.

Edward seemed to come to his senses "What do you mean covered in blood and rock salt? What were you doing?" He looked over to Sam as if he was personally responsible for it.

"Oh it was nothing really, we were hanging at my Uncle Bobby's one day when I was about 12 mum thought I was old enough to leave on my own with the boys" I went to continue but Dean 'humphed' at my remark.

"I was 24! I think I was quite capable of looking after you for 3 hours! The only reason I hadn't gone on the hunt was because dad and Sam had had a huge row and dad had stormed off before I got a chance to get in the car! And it wasn't my fault you and Sam decided to be idiots!"

"Dude, you were too preoccupied reading busty Asian beauties to even notice that Renee had left!" Sam teased Dean like the younger brother he was. It brought a smile to me face, I forgot how much fun it was just listening to them pick on each other.

"Anyway, like I was saying, mum had gone shopping and Dean was 'busy' so Sam was helping me with my history paper."

"Yeah that's our Sammy, always liked doing research, whenever we go on a hunt he does enough research that I have a chronological history of the creature!" Sam looked over at Dean which his look that said 'Dude, really not the time!'.

"So, I was moaning about my history teacher when we both heard this noise outside. Hunters senses are far more defined than mine so I was freaking out but Sam assured me it was just the wind. I went into the kitchen where Uncle Bobby kept the rock salt and asked Sam if he would line the windows and doors just for my piece of mind. Rock salt is a pure substance and most supernatural things can't cross it. Sam did, just to keep me happy, we carried on with the history paper until we heard another noise that definitely wasn't the wind. I ran into the kitchen to grab a knife while Sam went outside to investigate what was happening after assuring me it wasn't anything supernatural, but when Sam didn't return for a few minutes I started panicking so I went to the fridge where Uncle Bobby kept animal blood that is sometimes needed for killing certain creatures." Dean had started laughing at the memory of what happened next, I sent him a scowl while Sam stifled his own laugh. "I was trying to take the lid off the container when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I screamed and the container went flying in the air and all over me then to top it off I went running out the kitchen door falling over and landing in the rock salt. All to find it was just John and Uncle Bobby back from their hunt! The guys didn't let me live that one down for months!" I blushed with embarrassment while Dean was laughing and Sam was trying really hard not to laugh.

"It was sooo funny, I came downstairs to find Bella covered in blood and salt while Sammy was trying to clean her off before she fainted from the smell of the blood. Best afternoon off ever! I think I actually thanked Sammy for fighting with dad!"

"Yeah thanks Dean you were a big help, you didn't have to take a picture on your phone of me though did you! And make it my caller id!" I tried to act angry but I had a smile on my face the whole time.

The Cullens just sat there in silence through our conversation. I took this opportunity to take in their faces, Esme and Carlisle seemed shocked that I was mixed up with this lifestyle. Emmett looked amazed but slightly excited, which didn't surprise me! Jasper looked conflicted, what emotions was he picking up? Rosalie had a smug look on her face as if she suspected me of lying before and had suddenly been proven right. Alice looked upset that there was a part of my life that I hadn't shared with her, whilst Edward had a look of disgust on his face. When everything was going on with Jake he at least tried to remain calm but with Sam and Dean he was making no effort, he had already condemned them and their life. I felt sick at the thought that my _fiancé_ couldn't accept two of the most important people in my life_. _

A realisation suddenly came to me, something Edward had said earlier, "Wait, what do you mean you can't hear them?" I looked at Edward then Sam and Dean who looked confused at the sudden change of direction in the conversation. I thought it best to elaborate my sudden comment.

"Edward can hear people's thoughts apart from mine and now yours, care to explain that?" I said to them intrigued as to the cause.

"Well, there could be several reasons, firstly both of us have died and been brought back to life so maybe that plays a part. Also, on paper we are legally dead" My head jerked up at this statement.

"WHAT! When did this happen?" I glared at Sam knowing I would get answers out of him more than Dean.

"Did you hear about a police station that was destroyed when a police helicopter crashed into it killing everyone inside plus two unnamed men in custody?" I nodded not quite sure where this was going and by the looks on the Cullens faces they didn't either. "Well that was us, the two unnamed men in custody not the explosion." Sam stopped to see my reaction which was calm, I knew that in their line of work sometimes laws were broken that needed to be. I was shocked they had been caught, that wasn't like them. However I doubted the Cullens especially Edward would agree at least to begin with before they understood.

"Bella, you used to hang around with criminals, and judging from your reaction you don't seemed bothered." The disgust in Edwards voice hurt and I felt myself flinch. Both the Winchesters looked shocked, they had probably guessed my connection to the Cullen's and I was surprised Dean hadn't launched at Edward, he had always been very protective towards me. When I looked over I noticed that Sam had his hand on the back of Dean's shirt and I realised the only reason he was still sitting was because Sam had stopped him. I knew Sam wasn't doing it because he didn't feel Edward deserved it but more to protect my feelings, my heart swelled at that thought.

"Don't judge them Edward, not before you have heard their side of the story, I listened to yours and never once judged you so give them the same courtesy" I used a tone of voice I had never used with Edward before and felt no regret. In an obvious display of loyalty I got up and moved myself over to Sam where I got into his lap and let him put his arms around me, just like he used to. I had wanted to do this since we had arrived at the house and decided now was the perfect time.

Carlisle tried to get some sort of order back by giving Edward a stern glance and I could only imagine what he was saying to him through his thoughts. "I heard about that explosion, I thought the two men were fugitives wanted by the FBI?" After receiving a nod from Sam and Dean Carlisle continued "What were you wanted for?"

Dean looked over to me and Sam and after seeing my approval he proceeded. "Well you have to understand in our job sometimes things have to be done in order to stop the supernatural, things that aren't exactly legal but totally necessary, plus we live on the road and have to find. .. . . well different means of earning money." He had his usual grin on his face, Dean loves having no responsibility and their lifestyle. "So our current rap sheet has us down for breaking and entering, mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecration, armed robbery, kidnapping and three counts of first degree murder. We also escaped jail after purposely getting caught and placed inside. The FBI were on our arses for months after that, but we managed to out manoeuvre them until a stupid bitch grassed us up. Then the minute we get the guy responsible for our capture on our side a demon goes and blows him up. However in our favour we are now considered dead so the heat is off us for now."

Emmett looked at Sam and Dean then at me as if he couldn't understand how we could run in the same circles.

"Man, you guys live such weird lives! Scamming and lying by day and hunting creatures at night! Sounds cool!" I had to chuckle at Em's words, it was exactly what I expected him to say.

"I consider my life normal, I couldn't stay in the same place for more than a week, I get restless after 2 days!" he thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "Nah, I have never wanted what others consider a 'normal' life. Sam tried but it didn't work out, we are just too aware of the dangers and they are too aware of us. In all fairness half of the stuff isn't true, well breaking and entering, mail fraud and credit card fraud is true but that's mainly to earn money and elude the cops, we have to get fake id's in order to get info on a hunt and credit cards, got to pay for stuff somehow. The grave desecration, well a lot of evil spirits can be taken out by salting and burning the bones so is a necessity. Now the last three definitely wasn't us, we were just in wrong place wrong time with the armed robbery, trying to take down a shape shifter. Another shape shifter also committed the murders looking like yours truly which was a big pain in the arse I can tell you." Dean smirked but after getting no reaction from the Cullens he quickly stopped. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife and I didn't envy Jasper at this point.

Dean shuffled in his seat and looked uneasy as if regretting telling vampires so much information about his life before checking his watch.

"Well Sammy and I should be leaving, I for one need a beer or two." Dean stood up and headed for the door whilst I slowly got off Sam's lap not wanting him to leave. I walked with him to the front door. The Cullen's remained in their seats still digesting everything that had been revealed about me today.

"Are you going to be staying in the area long?" The hope in my voice was very obvious, and I didn't care what Edward thought.

"Well, seeing as the hunt we had anticipated has fallen through we should be looking for a new one" Upon seeing my slightly disappointed face he started laughing. "But I think we deserve a couple of days break and of course I want to spend some time with my favourite girl in the world!" He proceeded to lift me up and give a great big hug just like I remembered.

"Good! It's been too long, you should go and see Charlie he will be happy to see you, I never told him about the phone call from Uncle Bobby so it won't be a problem." Sam nodded and gave me another squeeze, he wrote his number down for me before him and Dean got back into the impala and drove off. I braced myself before walking back into the Cullens living room where seven pairs of eyes were staring at me expectantly. Here goes nothing.


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations

**AN// Hey guys, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, original storyline is mine.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"So, who wants to start?" I looked around the room before sitting down where until 2 minutes ago Sam had been sitting.

Edward looked at the others before he spoke and I could tell they were trying to calm him down. "So if I have got this correctly, you were brought up knowing about all things supernatural but failed to identify me as a vampire. You used to hang around with people who's morals leave some questioning and you seem to have no problem with that. Plus you lied to me when you said you had never loved someone before me, is that about right, _Iz_?" He said Iz with distaste and I knew which item of new information was bothering him the most.

I curled my legs underneath me trying to sort through everything I had just been accused of. "Well, I wasn't exactly brought up knowing everything supernatural, but Uncle Bobby wanted me prepared in case anything happened whilst he was away hunting." I decided to refrain from naming Sam or Dean for fear of setting Edward off. "The boys taught me a few bits, more about protecting myself from an attack rather than how to actually kill anything. Uncle Bobby has a lot of books and I like to read so I know the basics for a lot of different lore's, it was quite interesting growing up knowing things were real rather than believing they were. The guys spent a lot of time at Uncle Bobby's house when I was younger and we quickly became friends, they looked after me when most boys would just leave me alone or worse bully me, but they aren't like that. They really are great guys with big hearts, they might not show it but when they promise to look after someone they try their hardest to keep that promise. Sure they don't exactly have the same morals as others but they don't hurt anyone innocent and only break the law in order to survive and to protect others. So no I have no problem with that and if you stop and think about it you wouldn't either. Like Dean said, they have never known any other way of life, to them it is normal. They have saved so many lives over the years and get no recognition so I think they deserve our respect." I glanced at Edward and saw that he seemed to have calmed down a bit and what I was saying was getting through to him.

"But that still doesn't address the fact you never mentioned any of this to Edward or any of us" Rosalie had to butt in didn't she, however Edward didn't stop her, in fact none of them did. Tears formed in my eyes at the thought that none of them trusted me anymore.

"I never mentioned them because they were still hunting down the yellow eyed demon when we met, at that point it was responsible for the deaths of their mom, Jess Sam's girlfriend from college and more recently John, their father. I didn't want to risk exposing them, you never know when there is a demon listening. I hadn't brought any protection with me so rather than risk any demonic interest I stayed silent. Then when I got the news that Sam was dead I didn't want to talk about them, I am sorry but it was too painful to think about him."

"Do you love Sam? I couldn't read his emotions, must be something to do with the whole resurrection thing but yours kept changing it was hard to pin point them" Jasper almost whispered to me although everyone in the room could hear him perfectly.

Edwards face turned to Jasper sharply, obviously Jasper had been blocking his thoughts successfully from him.

"So you have been lying to us this entire time, I knew it!" The smug smile on Rosalie's face got bigger and I found myself for the first time wanting to hit her.

"I didn't lie, I had never loved someone like I loved Edward but Sam and I were, no are very close. Whereas Dean has always been my big brother, I could never think of Sam in that way and he could never think of me as his little sister. Sam has always called me Iz even though I am not keen on it. At first he did it because it annoyed me but after a while I got used to it, it sort of became our thing. Although he is the only one I would ever allow to call me it! Coming from anyone else just seems wrong." I remembered when Dean had called me it once and I nearly launched at him, he had never tried again. I gave a soft chuckle at the memory and the Cullen's looked at me like I was slowly losing the plot. "Sorry, funny memory. Nothing ever happened between me and Sam, but when him and Dean left after their dad died he took me to one side and told me that if things had been different he would have asked me to be his ages ago because he loved me more than he had ever loved Jess and we shared a kiss. He left saying that one day he would come back and ask me to be his but insisted that if I didn't return the feeling then we would still be best friends, nothing would ever spoil that. It wasn't long afterwards that mum got married and I moved here and I didn't mention Sam because I wasn't sure how I felt about him. You remember just over a year ago when I was really depressed for weeks, well that was when Uncle Bobby phoned to tell me Sam was dead, I couldn't believe it, I knew what they did was dangerous but I always thought of them as invincible. As you can tell Uncle Bobby never phoned me to tell me about Sam not being dead which is why it was such a shock seeing him standing there today. In fact I haven't spoken to Uncle Bobby since he found out about Edward, although he accepted my decision and said he would still love me he finds it hard to think about it. He knows I will call when I need him for something, it's just the hunters way, he can't get his head around the preconceived notion of good and evil. Sam is the only hunter I have met that is willing to listen before attacking, he wants to see the good in people." The tears that had built up started streaming down my face.

The silence in the room was broken when Esme came rushing over to me enveloping me into a hug as I cried, she whispered in my ear that everything would be alright. After a few minutes I regained my composure and looked back at Edward. His face was blank and I couldn't work out what was going through his head.

"Loved?" I was confused what did he mean.

"What?" I was totally confused.

"You said you had never loved someone like you _loved_ me. You don't love me anymore? Is that what you are trying to tell me? You love this hunter that calls you Iz even though you hate being called anything but Bella, who steals and lies for a living. Who kills! A murderer! Your taste in friends is terrible. First a mutt then a murderer" the venom in his calm and steady voice was worse than if he had shouted at me.

"What? How can you think that? After all we have been through, I hurt one of my best friends in the worst way possible causing him to run away and abandon his family for you. I am willing to leave behind all my friends and family to spend eternity with you and you question my love for you! What right have you got to expect all this of me and then turn around and speak about me like that?" I jumped off the sofa and made my way for the door whilst dialling Sam's number. It rung 3 times before Sam picked up.

"Hello?"

"Sam it's me, do you think it would be possible for you to come get me, I need to get away for a while, please?" My voice became a blubbering mess as the conversation progressed.

"Of course, Iz Fizz what's the matter, did they hurt you?" The kindness in Sam's voice did nothing to calm me and the sobbing got worse.

"Yes, no, please just get here, I need you, Sammy".

"Give me five minutes" I could hear the impala screeching off in the background before I put the phone down.

I walked out to the porch to wait for Sam, I realised I wasn't alone, "What do you want?" I looked over at Edward as he approached me.

"I want to apologise Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just seeing you with that hunter something inside of me snapped. Please don't leave, I won't let it get to me again." I looked up at him but the pull I usually felt towards him wasn't there. The connection between us had been broken and I wasn't sure if it could ever be fixed or if I wanted it fixed.

"No Edward what you said really hurt. You question my love for you then you insult my friends, no sorry my _family_ because that's how much they mean to me. If you can't accept Sam or Dean then I don't know if things can work between us, I need space Edward, I need to think about everything including whether I want to marry you or not." I heard the collective gasps from inside the house and before Edward could say anything I pulled off his mothers ring and flung it at him. "Because right at this moment that is the last thing I want to do". He didn't move as it hit him in the chest and fell to the floor but I felt no guilt.

The unmistakeable sound of the impala reached my ears. I ran down the porch steps towards the car and got in before Sam even had a chance to stop. Without saying a word Sam drove off and I didn't look back not sure if I ever wanted to set foot in that house again.


	6. Chapter 6: Realisations

**AN// Hey guys! Only one chapter after this! But never fear, I have written a sequel! It still needs a bit of tweaking but should be posted soon after I post the last chapter of this story! Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Supernatural, just the original storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

After a few minutes of silence and when I was sure we were out of hearing range of the Cullens I turned to look at Sam who returned my gaze with his smile that always made me weak at the knees.

"So, where do you want to go? Back to Charlie's, our motel or somewhere where it will be just me and you?" Sam asks although he and I both know the answer.

"Just you and me, I just need some time to think and I couldn't think of anyone I would rather be with than you right now" He reached across and stroked the tears away on my face before driving out of Forks.

This is what I loved about Sam, he never asked too many questions, just accepted I needed him and that I would talk to him when I was ready.

We eventually pulled up in the middle of nowhere, no buildings in sight just me, Sam and a huge field surrounded by trees. I smiled at him as we got out before throwing a small ball of paper I had been playing with in the car at him. He laughed as I ran off giggling like I used to when we played this game. I counted to 10 so I knew when he would be coming after me, it was the rules, he had to give me a 10 second head start. I tried weaving as I ran so that he wouldn't be able to catch me, I couldn't help laughing, I looked behind me to see Sam running after me with the widest smile on his face. I ran into the trees to make it harder for Sam to catch me, not that it would help! Before I realised what was happening Sam has his arms wrapped around me whirling me around and we both went flying to the ground.

I landed on top of Sam both of us laughing and slightly out of breath. I looked at him, really looked at him and saw the 12 year old boy I had first met all those years ago, the boy who had been my first crush, the one who used to help me with my homework when I was stuck, who had taught me how to throw a punch which I had then successfully used on his brother and something inside of me changed. A switch went off in my head and the direction my life was heading in changed. I knew who I was meant to spend the rest of my life with and it wasn't Edward. Sam was staring right back at me and I could see the love in his eyes, despite the horrors he had seen and the things he had done he was still capable of loving me with his whole heart not asking for a single thing from me.

Our lips met in the most sweetest, loving and passionate kiss I had ever experienced, Sam's hands moved into my hair whilst mine made their way down his toned abs. We moaned together as I moved my hands underneath the t-shirt he was wearing. We broke for air both of us panting before our lips met again. This time Sam's hands made their way down my body and I let out a loud moan and my hips bucked into his groin.

Over the next few hours we just laid in the grass kissing and caressing until we both noticed it was getting dark. Sam pulled me up and we walked back to the car hands interlocked. Once we were back in the impala I suddenly didn't know what to say, which wasn't like me when I was with Sam, I had never felt uncomfortable in his presence.

"So…."

"So…. I gather things didn't go too well after we left, want to talk about it?"

"Not really, you probably picked up that Edward and I were together, well after you left he said some nasty things about you and me. It was like I was suddenly seeing him for the controlling jerk he is. All I could think of was you and all I wanted was to get as far away from him as possible and run into your arms." I couldn't believe I had just said that, I kept waiting for the guilt of what I had said about Edward to arrive but it didn't.

"I will always be there for you Iz, in whatever way you want, there is no getting rid of me. But just for the record I love you, I have always loved you, well since you turned 13, before that would have been just plain weird!" he laughed as he tried to explain himself although I knew what he had meant. I looked up into his eyes and saw he was completely serious.

"I love you, I always have just but I never realised it until I saw you standing there in that field this morning. Don't ever leave me again" I leant over and our lips meant for another passionate kiss.

"Not a problem" Was his response when we separated for air. "Not sure I could anymore, even if I wanted to".

"So you have no problem that I was with a vampire, that I was going to marry him and be turned into one of them to spend forever with him?" I rushed all this out with my eyes shut so I didn't have to see his reaction. I felt his hand sweep across my cheek and I opened my eyes expecting him to launch into a huge rant about wasting my life. But all I saw was love and understanding.

"Iz, it's ok, I will admit it was a bit of a shock seeing you with them, I immediately understood the situation. Edward's face told me enough, but then again you always did have a strange fascination with vampires! But I don't care what you were going to do if that is what you wanted, all I care about is what you plan on doing now. You aren't the first person to fall in love with something supernatural, to think that things will turn out different to how it does." I knew he was talking from experience and I felt the guilt lift from my shoulders. "Although does that mean I am going to have a seriously pissed off vampire coming after me? Not that I have a problem with that but I don't want to have to hurt him, he isn't evil. He isn't at fault" his words only made me love him more.

"Don't worry I will go talk to him, he won't be happy but he shouldn't come after you, he is always telling me I shouldn't be with him." Sam gave me a questioning gaze.

"He isn't very happy with the thought of me becoming a vampire, he wants me to stay human"

"I understand his choice but don't agree with it, if I was in his position I would do everything in my power to stay with you as long as I could, especially if it something you wanted" This was the difference that made me love Sam, he accepted my decisions even if he wasn't totally onboard with them.

"It was what I wanted but not anymore, we argued about it a lot and only after I agreed to marry him did he agree to do it." Sam laughed and I became confused, it must have showed on my face.

"Is that the only reason you were marrying him? He blackmailed you into it, very romantic!" I thought about what he said and started to laugh, it wasn't the most romantic of proposals! I had never thought about it like that.

"Oh god that sounds really bad! It sounds terrible! It wasn't like that I promise! But it doesn't matter now, I have just got to explain things to Edward although I hope he doesn't do anything stupid! Maybe I should do it with the family there, they will be able to keep him calm and make sure he doesn't come after you, for his sake!" I half expected Sam to refuse to let me go alone to talk to Edward then remembered that unlike Edward Sam knew I could take care of myself and would call if I needed him.

Sam started the engine and headed back to Forks, one hand on the steering wheel the other interlinked with mine. It was at that moment that I knew that no matter what happened with Edward I was going to live through it and never regret my decision.


	7. Chapter 7: New Start

**AN: This is it! Last chapter! Hope you guys have enjoyed it! There is a sequel which will be making it's way up in a few days. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural, only the original storyline.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

20 minutes later we were back in Forks heading towards Charlie's house where Sam had left Dean all those hours earlier. I decided I didn't want to wait any longer to be with Sam, I had to do this now.

"Sam, can you take me back to the Cullens? I want to do this now, then we can leave together when you and Dean have to go on your next hunt" I turned towards him to gage his reaction and was surprised when he just nodded.

"If that's what you want Iz, but what about Charlie and school?" Again I was shocked, if I had suggested going hunting with Edward he would have locked me in my room for a month whereas Sam just worried about the practical side of things. The freedom was liberating.

"You know I have never been interested in school, I don't want to go to college and Charlie will be annoyed at first but at the end of the day it's my decision. Plus I hadn't actually planned on telling him till we are at least 300 miles away!" I grinned at the last comment hoping Sam would let the subject drop.

"I agree with you about school but I really do think you should at least talk to Charlie about it before we leave even if he doesn't agree at least when you do take off he will know who you are with and where you are, sort of!" He grinned back at me, sometimes it was easy to forget that Sam was 8 years older than me not that age had ever been a problem with me.

The remainder of the journey was done in silence, and I soon found us driving down a drive that had become so familiar to me. As we approached the house I half expected someone to be waiting on the porch but it was empty.

"Do you want me to wait here or come back after?" I hesitated unsure whether I wanted Sam anywhere near Edward after I had spoken to him.

"Stay close but not too close, close enough that when I ring you are here within minutes, ok?" I started rambling, the fear of what I was about to do finally kicking in.

"Hey, hey, it will be alright, I will be here as soon as you ring, stay calm and remember I will be here for you forever no matter what, ok?." I returned his smile before getting out the car, I watched him drive off before taking a deep breath and walking up to the front door.

Alice opened the door before I got there, she had a smile on her face which I weakly returned.

"We were expecting you" Oh god, she knew, she must have seen this and had forewarned them, did that mean Edward had gone after Sam and they were acting as a diversion. I started to panic but my fears were proven false when I saw the entire family sitting in the front room almost where I had left them 6 hours ago.

I came over very embarrassed over my behaviour earlier but knew what I was about to do was necessary so I steadied my breathing and tried to remain calm.

"Hi, I am sorry about storming out earlier, I just needed some space to think." I looked at each other them, holding everyone's gaze before moving to the next person. Edward didn't get up or make any suggestion that he wanted me there.

I took a seat in the spare armchair keen to get this over with.

"Um, I am not sure how much Alice has probably already told you but"

"I haven't said anything, I am as intrigued as everyone else" Alice seemed a bit annoyed that she couldn't see what was going to happen.

"What do you mean? You can't see my future?" I was confused, before I had been undecided but now I was positive about my decision so it should be clear to Alice.

"I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the Winchesters, their future is blurry. The vision I had earlier was vague, all I saw was the two men and you running at one of them." The frustration in her voice was obvious although her words brought me some comfort that Edward hadn't seen me and Sam in the field earlier.

"Oh, right. Well I am sure you all heard mine and Edward's argument earlier and I am sorry about that. I never wanted to put you all through that. I love all you guys, Jasper, Emmett you two are like the best big brothers a girl could ask for, you both have big hearts and great sense of humours." They both returned my smile with one of their own. "Rosalie, I know you have never particularly liked me and it never bothered me, you were like an older sister to me anyway." She looked shocked at my sentiment and her gaze fell to the floor. "Esme, Carlisle you were both like second parents to me and I have treasured every moment you have been in my life." Esme came rushing over to me and pulled me into a hug sobbing. I rubbed her back while she pulled herself together and went back to Carlisle's side who looked at me with understanding.

I turned to Alice who looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "Your saying goodbye aren't you?"

Everyone's faces snapped to mine and realisation crossed their beautiful features, they had obviously thought I was just here to apologise not say goodbye. The tension in the room went sky high and I knew Jasper was trying his hardest to keep things calm.

"I am sorry Alice I love you, you were like my sister and best friend rolled into one but I can't stay. I will never forget your hyper pixieness or the million makeovers." Tears started forming in my eyes but I was determined to stay strong. "Although I won't miss you dragging me around every shopping centre within a 100 mile radius." I tried to make a joke but it didn't improve the mood. "No matter how far apart we are you will always be in my thoughts ok?" I rose from my seat and gave Alice a hug, she returned it before retreating into Jasper's arms who wrapped his arms around her protectively. That left only one person.

"Edward, I" I was cut off by Edward launching himself at me grabbing my arms in a vicelike hold. His eyes seemed to pierce into me and I could see the pain I was causing but knew it had to be done, it wasn't fair on either of us to prolong this moment.

"No, don't do this. I am sorry, ok, I didn't mean it. I will get to know Sam if that's what it takes. I am willing to do anything to make you change your mind. I know you are sacrificing a lot to be with me and I feel so honoured that you are willing to do that for me. Please just let me show you how much I love you, how much I am sorry, please" The pain in his voice was too much and I burst into tears.

"Edward, it's too late. I am sorry, I still love you but now that's not enough. I had a moment of realisation earlier, I have always loved Sam even before I met you, I just never realised until today. My heart has always belonged to him and his to me. I want to give me and him a chance, I feel like this is the right decision. I will always love you but I love him more. I am sorry, please don't do anything stupid or something you might regret. It's not fair on your family, Sam and I are leaving tonight to make it easier for all of us." I pulled myself out of his hold. "I won't be coming back to Forks for a while so you don't have to worry about leaving, I am going to explain things to Charlie, well as much as I can tell him. Then Sam, Dean and I will leave town tonight." I walked out the room wanting to get out of this house before I totally broke down. As I made my way to the front door I dialled Sam's number.

"Hey! You ready to leave now?"

"Yeah, be quick" A sob escaped as I was speaking.

"Iz? You ok?" The concern in Sam's voice was too much and I broke down on the porch, sitting on the top step as my legs collapsed under me.

"No, but I will be, I need you, how long till you get here?" I just wanted to lose myself in his arms and chest, he always seemed to make me feel better without really trying.

"Count to 10 and I will be there, have to follow the rules remember? Or the Fizz monster will get me!" I gave a soft chuckle remembering when we had come up with that name the time I had tried but failed in attacking him when I wasn't getting my way. He chuckled and put the phone down.

I turned back to take one last look at everyone who had followed me out onto the porch and stood back up. "I am really sorry to do this to you all, I wish you all the best and who knows maybe we will bump into each other again someday. I love you all, but I have to do this, I hope someday you can understand that"

"Bella, I just want you to know that no matter what you are still an honorary member of the family."

"Thanks Carlisle" I gave everyone bar Edward a hug and then the sound of the impala could be heard coming up the drive. I took one last look at them before making my way down the porch steps, Sam gave me a smile as he drove up the drive.

Sam pulled right up to the house and before I could get in the car Edward had run over to the drivers side and had pulled Sam out the car.

"You Bastard! How could you do this? She was happy, we were happy. You will just put her in danger, hell you will probably make her hunt with you, you would turn this wonderful person into a criminal and killer just so you can get laid every night!" As he spoke he threw punches at Sam's face and chest. I knew that if Sam wanted he could give as good as Edward gave but he didn't. I knew Sam was self sacrificing and was allowing Edward to get all his anger out on him rather than me. It didn't make me feel any better.

"EDWARD! STOP! NOW!" I screamed at him while Emmett held me back. "Emmett let go!" "Edward isn't in his right mind Bella, he will hurt you, I can't let you go" I knew what Emmett was saying was right but it didn't stop me from tugging against his hold on me. "SAM!" Sam managed to look at me for a few seconds.

"It's ok Iz, don't cry" he spoke quietly before Edward threw another punch at his face.

"You don't deserve her! Bastard!" Edward threw one last punch at Sam's face before throwing Sam back to the floor and walking back to where the others plus me were standing.

Sam didn't move and I started to freak out, this couldn't be happening I had just got him, I couldn't lose him again. Emmett let go of me and I went running to Sam, I fell to my knees next to him and I could make out that he was still breathing.

"Sam? Sam, please look at me, come on open those beautiful eyes for me. Come on. SAMUEL WINCHESTER OPEN THOSE DAMN EYES NOW!" As I shouted at him his eyes flew open, I had prayed it would work, I tried to summon the same force John would have used. His eyes met mine and I wrapped my arms around him which he returned. We stayed like that for a few minutes and when I pulled away I left him with a wet shirt.

"Sssh, Iz, it's ok, told you I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it" He stroked my hair as I struggled to stop the tears from flowing.

I pulled him into a kiss, before I would have restrained myself for Edward's sake but at that moment I didn't care. At first Sam was shocked knowing I didn't like purposely hurting others but was soon returning the kiss, when we separated I took a look at Sam's face. The bruises forming were horrible and he had a slight cut above his eyebrow, I could only imagine how bad his chest was. With my help he got back up on his feet and looked over to the Cullen's who looked a bit shocked at my actions.

"It's ok, nothing broken. I have had worse, I have survived worse" I wrapped my arms around his waist to help support him as he looked over to Edward.

"I am truly sorry, I never meant for this to happen, I know I deserved that so don't fear any retribution. You are right Edward I don't deserve her but I love her and I would never put her in harms way just to get laid and I would certainly never change her. If she wants to join in the hunts with me and Dean then that is her decision all I can do is everything in my power to make sure she lives to see another day. Loving someone means never changing them, accepting them for who they are and supporting them when they decide to do something." He looked down at me before slowly moving back to the car.

I helped him into the driving seat knowing Dean would NEVER let me drive his baby even if Sam was hurt and made my way to the passenger side. I looked at Edward who seemed to have contained his anger before getting in the car. Sam gave me his smile that always made me weak at the knees and rubbed my thigh for reassurance.

"Thank you" I whispered to him although I knew everyone outside the car would hear.

"Anytime, Iz, I told you I wasn't going anywhere no matter what!" He started the car and as we drove off I took one last look at the Cullens. When my face returned to Sam's I knew I had made the right decision and couldn't wait to see what happened next.

* * *

**All done guys! Sequel soon!!**


End file.
